Lullaby
by NightmareDragon FB
Summary: la guerre est inaudible mais ces chant de douleurs atteignent même la lune
HELLO LES GENS !

J'espère que vous aller tous biens, moi sa va super et je tenait a m'excuser pour une chose: l'oubli des remerciement de ceux qui lises mes histoires ^^' sa ce fera en fin d'histoire alors me taper pas, je vais me rattraper. Je vous laisse avec le disclaimer du bonheur et cette song-fic sur "Lullaby for a princess" de ponyphonic a mettre des que vous voyer le petit _**(1)**_ __

DISCLAIMER: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Grunlek, Théo, B.O.B et Shin sont la propriété de krayn, Fred du grenier, Bob Lennon et Seb du grenier, quand a Luna et sa sœur elles sont la propriété de Lauren Faust et Hasbro. je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, et voila, fini !

Ils ne savaient pas comment cela c'est produit, que la guerre entre l'église des ténèbres et de la lumière commence était sûrement le pire des scénarios possibles, et bien sur une armée avait besoin d'autant de soldat que possible, et Théo ne faisait pas exception a la règle. Peu après le début des premières hostilités il fut appeler a combattre pour son église, c'était, ou il y allait, ou bien il serait déserteur. Et cela, il s'y refusait.

Ses amis l'avait suivit, même BOB, qui fit fît de tout les danger que ça représentait, et ce, malgré les invectives de Théo. Et ils finirent par arriver au front. Le chaos avait beau être de mise sur le champs de bataille ils n'avait jamais été séparer bien longtemps, mais le malheur ne prend jamais de repos, et certainement pas en ces temps troublés.

Ça avait commencer avec la capture de BOB lors d'un raid éclair de l'armée des ténèbres. Il ne connaissait pas les raison de l'enlèvement en particulier de leur ami, mais ce fut shin qui se proposa pour aller le libérer, et ci possible, libérer tout ceux qui avait été emprisonner depuis le début de ce carnage. Mais ça a mal tourné et Shinddha est rentrer bredouille en plus d'avoir été salement amocher. Ça n'est pas passer inaperçu dans le camp, et quelque jour plus tard il fut arrêté car on le soupçonnait d'être un espion du camp adverse, malgré les bon argument de grunlek et les menaces de Théo rien n'y fit, les autres étaient convaincus de sa trahison.

Les jours on défilés sans nouvelles de leurs deux amis, et la tension et l'inquiétude s'insinuait en eux tel des serpents, prêts a injecter leurs venin de désespoir.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire une ronde dans la foret, ils entendirent, au détour d'une clairière, des pleurs et des sanglots étouffés, en s'approchant il virent au bord d'un minuscule lac une jeune fille, ces cheveux resplendissaient et étaient tel un arc-en-ciel, sa peux blanchâtre diffusait une douce et chaleureuse lumière, ces yeux embués de larmes étaient violet, mais le plus troublant pour les deux amis était la magie qui émanait d'elle, elle ressemblait a celle qui émanait des mains de Théo lorsqu'il prodiguait des soins magiques, mais cent fois plus puissante. ils l'observèrent un moment, ne sachant comment agir et c'est la qu'elle entama une chanson

 _ **(1)**_

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind Le destin a été cruel et le sort infâme  
How can I have sent you away? Comment ai-je pus t'avoir chassée ?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours Le blâme était mien la punition tienne  
The harmony's silent today L'harmonie est silencieuse maintenant_

Sans s'en rendre compte leurs esprit divaguaient a leurs compagnons, Théo se disait qu'il aurait du mieux protéger BOB, et grunlek qu'il aurait du empêcher par tout les moyen Shin d'aller le secourir, du moins seul.

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song Mais dans le silence je t'apporte un son  
And I will your company keep Et je voudrait te tenir compagnie  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies Jusqu'à ce que tes yeux fatigués et ma berceuse  
Have carried you softly to sleep T'emportent doucement dans le sommeil_

Voilà des nuits que tout deux ne dormaient plus, ou alors leur sommeille était cauchemardesque, et ils ne désiraient plus que deux choses, dormir en paix, et retrouver leurs compagnons

 _Once did a human who shone like the sun Un jour une humaine a briller comme le soleil  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh Elle a regarder son royaume et soupirer  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no human Elle sourit et dit «sûrement il n'y a aucun humain_

 _So lovely and so well beloved as I" Si charmant et tant aimé que moi »_

Ils se regardèrent, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un tel conte. Et ca les troublaient de plus en plus

 _So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory Si grand est son règne et si brillante est sa gloire  
That long was the shadow she cast Si longue fut l'ombre qu'elle projetât  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved Qui est tomber sombrement sur sa sœur qu'elle aimait  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed Et est devenue plus sombre tant les jours et les _

_nuits passaient_

Grunlek se souvenait qu'il avait eu peur au début, lorsqu'ils venait tous de se rencontrer et qu'ils aient appris pour bob, que cela eut le même effet entre Théo et lui.

 _Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine Lullay princesse de lune, bonne nuit sœurette  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace Et repose toi maintenant dans l'étreinte du clair de lune  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Emportez ma berceuse, vents de la terre  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space A travers les nuages, le ciel et l'espace_

Ils espéraient de tout leur cœur que leurs amis aillent bien et qu'ils puissent les retrouver, chacun priant sa divinité en espérant être entendu un jour.

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night Portez la paix et la fraîcheur de la nuit  
And carry my sorrow in kind Et portez ma peine dans la nature  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know Luna, tu est aimée tellement plus que tu ne le croit  
May troubles be far from your mind Ça ma trouble d'être si loin de ton esprit_

 _Forgive me for being so blind Pardonne moi d'avoir été si aveugle_

Aveugles, et désormais ils ne souhaitait plus rien entendre, ils n'en pouvaient plus des cris et du fracas des champs de bataille

 _Soon did that pony take notice that others Bientôt cette humaine prend conscience des autres  
Did not give her sister her due Elle n'a pas traiter sa sœur comme elle aurait due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved Et personne ne l'a aimée comme elle le méritait  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew Elle a regarder le malheur de sa sœur grandir_

Et tout deux regardaient impuissant le malheur les ronger mutuellement, sans rien faire.

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly Mais tel est la voie de la l'honneur, tout doucement  
Takes hold of the mind of its host Il saisit l'esprit de son hôte  
And that foolish human did nothing to stop Et cette folle humaine n'a rein fait pour stopper  
The destruction of one who had needed her most La destruction de celle qui avait le plus besoin d'elle _

Ils avaient fait leur possible, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour arrêter ca.

 _Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine Lullay princesse de lune, bonne nuit sœurette  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace Et repose toi maintenant dans l'étreinte du clair de lune  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Emportez ma berceuse, vents de la terre  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space A travers les nuages, le ciel et l'espace_

Que les dieux les entendent et mettent fin a tout ceci, qu'importe comment si ils pouvaient revoir leurs amis.

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night Portez la paix et la fraîcheur de la nuit  
And carry my sorrow in kind Et emportez ma peine dans la nature  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know Luna, tu est aimée tellement plus que tu ne le croit  
May troubles be far from your mind Ça ma trouble d'être si loin de ton esprit_

 _Forgive me for being so blind Pardonne moi d'avoir été si aveugle_

Ces paroles leurs jetaient en pleine figure leur malheurs et leurs peines

 _The years now before us Les années devant nous  
Fearful and unknown Effrayantes et inconnues  
I never imagined Je n'aurais jamais imaginer  
I'd face them on my own Devoir y faire face sans toi_

Toutes ces aventures ils les avaient toutes vécues ensemble, ils ne pensaient pas devoirs vivre, celle qui serait probablement la dernière, séparés les uns des autres. Cela les terrifiaient

 _May these thousand winters Que ces milles hivers  
Swiftly pass, I pray Passent rapidement, je prie  
I love you; I miss you Je t'aime tant, tu me manque  
All these miles away Tout ces miles lointains _

Ils espéraient pour eux que ca n'allait pas durer autant de temps, ils n'y survivraient pas.

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight Que tout tes rêves soit doux ce soir  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight En sécurité sur ton lit de lune  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care Et ne connaît pas la tristesse, la douleur, ou l'inquiétude  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there Et quand je rêve, je m'envole et te rejoins  
Sleep... Dors..._

Certains de leurs rêves étaient ainsi c'est vrai heureusement, mais il ce terminait beaucoup trop vite a leur goût, il pouvaient jamais savourer les retrouvailles.

Les question les brûlaient maintenant, et tendis qu'elle se leva,

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda grunlek

Elle ce retournât vivement, surprise, mais se détendit en voyant l'armure que portait Théo

\- Celle que votre amis appelle sûrement la lumière

ni une ni deux, Théo s'agenouilla, devant sa déesse

\- Cette berceuse était bien pour quelqu'un. Puis-je savoir a qui elle était destinée ?

\- A a ma petite sœur que vous connaissez sous le nom des ténèbres  
\- Elle est votre sœur ? Théo était de plus en plus intriguer par cette histoire

\- Oui, malheureusement depuis un accident les humains et leurs pairs ont été impliquer dedans et désormais s'entre-déchirent.

\- Ah ca on l'avait remarquer. Théo et ces répliques. Grunlek ce pinça l'arrête du nez en entendant cela.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

\- On faisaient une ronde d'inspection quand ont vous a entendue et en s'approchant on a finit par écouter votre chanson.

\- Déesse j'ai une requête a vous adresser. Théo était toujours a genoux, la tête baisser

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Arrêter cette guerre.

\- Je suis sûr que votre sœur aussi le souhaite.

\- Nous le savons toutes deux et c'est aussi notre souhait mais nous n'avons aucune idée de comment faire.

-Mais c'est pas vrais. Il vous suffirait de débarquer en plein milieu du champs de bataille peu avant le début de la charge pour qu'on vous écoute ! Théo et sa patience légendaire  
\- Je n'y avait jamais songer. Elle semblait surprise

\- Ca on l'avait remarquer.

\- Très bien, pouvez vous me dire quand auras lieux la prochaine bataille ?

\- T'est sur de ton coup Théo ?

\- Autant que quand j'ai questionner la druidesse.

\- Super garantie, merci.

\- Alors ? Quand auras-t-elle lieux ?

\- Demain, a l'aube. Dit grunlek

\- Comment tu sais ca toi ?

\- J'ai servit d'émissaire entre les deux armées, vus que les deux camp n'ont apparemment aucune considération pour ceux de ma race

\- T'aurais pus me prévenir !

\- Pas eu le temps.

\- Tu parle d'une excuse !

\- Je vous prierais de garder le secret jusqu'à demain.

\- Entendu.

\- Et pour vous récompenser, des que tout sera terminer je vous accorderai a chacun une faveurs.

Les deux compagnons ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux, il acceptèrent et partir, en rentrant ils se firent copieusement sanctionner pour avoir mis tant de temps pour une simple ronde. Mais ca ne les dérangeaient pas plus, demain tout prendrait fin et ils avaient enfin retrouver l'espoir de revoir leurs amis.

et voila j'espère que ca vous auras plus et maintenant je tien a remercier ceux qui on commenter mes histoires et qui on pour certain donnez des conseils aviser v.v

 _ **Petite Pirate**_ : promis je refais plus jamais ca, tu avait raison c'était une mauvaise idée, je garde ça dans un coin de ma tête. alors pitier me tape pas X)

 _ **Devilblight**_ : toujours fidèle au review ca fait plaisir ^^

 _ **Temtaranne**_ : de rien ca m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire rien que pour toi ^^ tu m'avait déjà fait beaucoup rêver avec tes histoires alors autant te rendre la pareil ;)

 _ **Miss Otaku Nacht**_ : faut que je comprenne encore comment ca marche mais merci de l'avoir signaler et vive l'humour !

 _ **NekoRobin Martell**_ : ma premiere review et bon sang merci, j'ai encore du chemin a faire, mais ta review m'a fait super plaisir, je ne risque pas de t'en vouloir les conseils aviser son toujours les bienvenus ;)

 _ **Tyessa**_ : Tu peut pas savoir a quel point ta review m'as fait plaisir, franchement merci ca m'a beaucoup encourager a continuer, j'espère que les prochaine te plairont autant que celle-ci ;D

merci aussi a ceux qui lise dans l'ombre, au moins on sait que vous êtes la et c'est cool a savoir, et que personne n'hésite a laisser un commentaire (sinon je lui garantit de drôle de cauchemars *-*)

et sur ceux A plus !


End file.
